


Suficiente tiempo

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Títulos alternativos: Suficiente tiempo para amar - Amor sin barreras)</p><p>Shun parecía el hermano mayor en ese momento. Hablaba tan serio que a Ikki no le quedó más opción que ir al cuarto de Hyoga. Escuchar como sufría era demasiado para él... encima por su culpa, por su cobardía, por ser quien era. Eso se decía él: por ser quien era lo había lastimado. Ya estaba cansado de escuchar las disculpas constantes de él. Tuvo horribles pesadillas durante toda la noche...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suficiente tiempo

“No... No puede ser” pensaba Ikki, mientras desayunaba en la mesa junto a su hermanito.

“¿Yo?... ¿por ese idiota? No pienso gastar un segundo en él”. Lo cierto, es que últimamente no había un segundo en el que no pensara en él. 

“¿Yo... enamorado?”. La simple idea le causaba gracia. Si alguna vez sintió, o creyó sentir amor, fue sin duda gracias a Esmeralda, pero en ese entonces era solo un niño. Ahora, un adulto con sentimientos y deseos propios de uno.

“Encima de ser hombre ¡¿tenía que ser él?!”.

Shun comía una tostada observando la mirada perdida de su hermano.

“Aun si me gustaran los hombres, en el último en el que me fijaría seria en él. ¡Ja!... ¡Hyoga!... qué chistoso”. 

Su rostro acompañaba sus pensamientos, cada idea resultaba ser muy obvia.

—¿Te sucede algo, hermano?  
—¿Eh? N-No, no me pasa nada, Shun, es que... aún tengo sueño.

A pesar de que el atrevimiento de Hyoga lo había hecho merecedor de al menos una golpiza, Ikki había reaccionado de la manera más calma. Tal vez con una inexistente en el Phoenix.

Luego de aquel acercamiento peligroso, la relación había cambiado entre ellos. Si antes se hablaban solo para agredirse, ahora ni siquiera lo hacían para eso. De todos modos Ikki no quería analizar demasiado el porqué de su reacción tan pasiva: un hombre lo había besado y él ni se había inmutado, o mejor dicho sí... por dentro fue toda una revolución de sensaciones y sentimientos. Más aun, lo que le hacía pensar tanto en Hyoga, era la proposición indecente de este. Ikki no aceptaría algo así, pues según se decía él, no le gustaban los hombres.

—Perdón que insista... pero estás raro, Ikki. ¿Seguro que no sucede nada?

Sonriendo como si fuera Shun, de manera muy forzada, tal vez porque en Ikki una sonrisa así era forzada, trató de tranquilizarlo.

—No te preocupes, hermanito. Estoy bien... ¿por qué dices que estoy raro?  
—Estás muy... ¿cómo decirlo?... ausente. Con la mirada perdida.  
—¿Ausente, mirada perdida?  
—Sí. Y sonríes sin sentido. Sí, Ikki, definitivamente estás raro.

Ikki se quedó muy sorprendido de ello. ¿Sonriendo sin sentido, sin motivo aparente? ¿Desde cuándo? Bueno, el Phoenix no lo quería aceptar, pero lo cierto es que, desde que Hyoga, tan alegre como él a causa del alcohol, se le había acercado de una manera no propia de un amigo, de un _simple_ amigo. No había pasado mucho desde aquel día, que Ikki consideraba como uno nefasto, tan solo tres.

Quería tratar de convencerse de que, tal vez, ese arrebato del Cisne había sido producto del alcohol y que si se daría la posibilidad de hablar, de seguro el tema quedaría aclarado como un simple incidente, una equivocación. Sin embargo, desde ese día, ellos no habían cruzado palabra alguna, así que se complicaba un poco aclarar los tantos. Lo cierto es que Ikki huía, cobardemente y de la manera más vil, ignorándolo y negando todo. No quería afrontar la dura realidad. Que lo que había pasado, había _pasado_. Fue un beso. Y él se dejó besar. Eso había ocurrido y nada cambiaba aquello.

Mientras seguía analizando los hechos, como venía haciendo en esos últimos tres días, Hyoga bajó para desayunar. En ese momento el Phoenix quiso salir corriendo, pero quedaría muy evidenciado frente a su hermanito. El Cisne, por su cuenta, saludo secamente sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a Ikki, quien escondía la mirada de una forma muy graciosa. Lo notaba incómodo y nervioso.

A pesar de esquivarle la mirada a su amigo, podía sentir como Hyoga lo penetraba con esta sin vergüenza de ser tan obvio frente a Shun y a sus otros dos amigos, Seiya y Shiryu, quienes recién habían llegado a desayunar para irse cuanto antes a sus respectivos trabajos.

Luego de pasarse toda la mañana esquivando al Cisne, el Phoenix decidió que como mejor excusa para no enfrentarse a Hyoga era ayudar a su hermanito en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Se turnaban para hacerlo.

—Dime, Shun... ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?  
—Gracias, hermano —le contestó con una sonrisa—, no necesito ayuda.  
—Pero igual dime, ¿qué hago? Te quiero ayudar.

Era la primera vez, quizás, que Ikki se interesaba por la cocina; por eso dudo Andrómeda, pero como su hermano insistía tanto le pidió algo por el simple hecho de pedirle.

—Tráeme el libro de cocina que está en la biblioteca, el tomo de “las salsas”. Gracias... —Sí que estaba raro, ¿desde cuándo se interesaba tanto por la cocina?

Servicialmente, Ikki fue hasta la biblioteca y tomó el libro, justo cuando escuchó una voz, demasiada conocida, a sus espaldas pronunciando su nombre. Dejó caer el libro, preso del pánico y de manera automática el dueño de esa voz tomó el libro entregándoselo.

—G-Gracias, Hyoga.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Hyoga se apresuró a hablarle.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de la otra noche.

Así, sin anestesia, se lo largó, dejando a Ikki sin respiración y sin argumento, quien con torpeza trató de huir de ese momento.

—N-No sé a qué te refieres con lo de la otra noche.

El Cisne lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación por hacerse el desentendido.

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Ikki.  
—Disculpa, Hyoga —se excusó con falsedad—, esa noche estaba... borracho, y bueno... pues... no recuerdo bien. —Siguiendo con la farsa agregó—. Te pido perdón si hice o dije algo ofensivo, pero no cuenta ¿verdad? Digo... uno borracho dice y hace tantas cosas estúpidas.

Hyoga descubrió el mal actor que era Ikki. Un poco enojado por la negación de este trató de formar una oración.

 

—Está bien, Ikki. Si quieres hacer de cuenta que no pasó nada, bien por ti... pero yo sí lo recuerdo, porque no estábamos tan borrachos como dices. Es más... —confesó con duda— yo no estaba borracho.

Eso a Ikki lo desarmó.

—Lo siento, no sé a qué te refieres... —Quiso escapar del lugar, pero el Cisne lo frenó tomándolo de un brazo y sacándole el libro de malos modos.  
—Espera, Ikki. No puedes negar el beso.  
—No lo niego —reconoció finalmente, dejando de lado la falsedad.  
—Porque ese beso...  
—Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó, Hyoga... ¿sí?

El Cisne se quedó helado al escuchar eso, además de profundamente dolido.

—¿Hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó?... —cuestionó con consternación— ¿Qué te piensas, Ikki? ¿Qué voy por la calle besando a cuanto hombre se me cruza en el camino? No te das una idea de lo que me costó besarte esa noche, decidirme a hacer eso... iba en contra de mis principios, de mi hombría... ¿y me dices que hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó? Vete a la puta mierda, Ikki... y para que sepas, ¡yo no estaba borracho! Y lo que hice, lo hice porque así lo sentía... no fue ni por el momento, ni por el alcohol... y la propuesta de que seas... de que seas mío, te la hice porque así lo deseaba... y así lo deseo... por lo tanto, mi propuesta aún sigue en pie.

Hyoga se quedó esperando una respuesta, a lo que Ikki huyó con voz apagada.

—Shun me necesita en la cocina, debo irme. Otro día hablaremos...

El Cisne se sintió muy decepcionado y antes de Ikki escapara alcanzó a decirle eso que le rondaba en la mente.

—Cobarde.

Eso le cayó pésimo al poderoso Phoenix, fue un puñal directo a su ego.

Ikki llegó a la cocina con una cara de amargura que no pasó desapercibida. Mientras Shun revolvía la sartén, se lo quedó mirando.

—Te tardaste mucho, hermano.  
—Sí, lo sé... perdón. —Shun se quedó con la vista fija en el rostro de su hermano quien se había sentado en una silla— ¿Que sucede, hermanito... que me miras así?  
—Estoy esperando...  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—El libro que te mandé a buscar.

El Phoenix se incorporó con rapidez.

—¡Cierto! ¡El libro! —Sonrió sintiéndose torpe y muy estúpido— Enseguida te lo traigo.  
—Sí, definitivamente estás raro, Ikki.

Al volver a la sala a buscar el libro, pude ver a Hyoga sentado en el sillón, quien al verlo se incorporó para ser él quien huyera de allí. El Phoenix pudo apreciar en el bello rostro del Cisne una profunda tristeza, adornada por esos ojos celestes, llenos de lágrimas nacientes. Paró en seco a Hyoga dándose cuenta, recién en ese momento, que su amigo le había hablado con sinceridad.

—Lo siento, Hyoga… —Fue interrumpido abruptamente.  
—No, Ikki. No te preocupes, ya lo entendí... —asintió— no tienes que explicar nada.  
—No entiendes, Hyoga.  
—¿Qué es lo que no entiendo... que no quieres saber nada de mí? Eso ya lo entendí, y muy bien, por cierto.  
—No quise hacerte sentir mal. Yo no sabía...  
—Dejémoslo así mejor.  
—No. Primero escúchame y después haz lo que quieras.  
—¿Que te escuche? ¿Para qué? ¿Para sentirme peor de lo que me siento ahora? —Hyoga quería evitar llorar, pero le resultaba muy difícil en esas circunstancias.  
—Quiero que entiendas que... para mí no es fácil esto...  
—¿Y te crees que para mí sí?  
—No quise decir eso... digo que... yo no sabía... nunca me puse a pensar en eso... y bueno, no es fácil... pero quiero que sepas que todavía no te respondí.

El Cisne se quedó sorprendido al escuchar eso y como por arte de magia la angustia se fue borrando en él, dado paso a la esperanza.

—Mira... no te he dicho que sí ni que no. Solo te pido tiempo para asimilar todo esto que está pasando. Recién van tres días de lo sucedido. No quisiera herirte ni arrepentirme de mis decisiones. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Dirás que tal vez son prejuicios, pero no dejo de pensar en... por ejemplo: Shun... ¿sabes? No digo que para ti sea fácil... solo digo que cada uno tiene su tiempo. Respeta el mío.

Hyoga solamente y en respuesta, sonrió, sintiendo en su interior que Ikki ya era suyo, que había sido correspondido, tal vez en forma indirecta; pero eso significaba más un sí que un no.

—Lo entiendo, Ikki. Quiero que sepas... que sepas que para mí eres mucho más importante de lo que crees... o de lo que puedo demostrar.  
—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a sentir algo así... por mí?  
—No hace mucho, pero fue paulatinamente. Quise evitarlo, te lo juro; pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo este sentimiento crecía más y más en mí. No sé exactamente cuando dejé de verte con “ojos de amigo”, pero te descubrí de otra forma y eso hizo que me... que sintiera esto... en fin... —carraspeó avergonzado— creo que eres distinto al que te muestras... como si te impusieras un personaje, pero eres de otra forma...

Nunca nadie había descubierto eso en él. Ikki no pudo evitar sonreír y, como impulsado, abrazó con fuerza a Hyoga dejándolo estupefacto. Ante esto, el Cisne no supo cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo se manejaba solo. Quería besarlo, pero se repetía interiormente que no debía, que debía darle espacio a su amigo, tal como le había pedido. Aun así buscó el contacto con los labios de Ikki.

—¡No, Hyoga! ¡Espera! Shun está en la cocina... y me puede ver.

Hyoga no quería demostrar que ese rechazo le había dolido, por lo que se separó y sin decir palabra alguna se alejó, no desapareció sin antes hablarle desde las escaleras.

—Si te decides para hoy... te estaré esperando en mi cuarto.

 

El Phoenix volvió con rapidez a la cocina, pues hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido. Se sentó y, automáticamente al ver la cara de Shun, comprendió...

—¡Otra vez! Lo siento Shun, lo siento.  
—Deja, ya no necesito el libro igual —avisó con algo que parecía ser fastidio—, ya casi termino de cocinar. ¡Y me dices que no te pasa nada! —Ikki solo sonrió—. Estás enamorado —soltó de una. Andrómeda.  
—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡Estás loco, Shun!  
—Sí, hermano. No lo niegues. Tienes todos los síntomas de un enamorado.

El Phoenix se quedó sin palabras.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿sí? ¿Falta mucho para el almuerzo?  
—No. Prepara la mesa para comer, _cabecita de novio_.

Ikki rio con sarcasmo.

—Ya estás hablando como un anciano. Esa frase la usaban nuestros ancestros.  
—Sí, pero el que está gagá eres tú. No olvides de colocar los platos —dijo Shun con ironía—. Y ve a llamar a Hyoga...  
—No.

Shun se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa por su rotunda negativa.

—¿Por qué no?  
—Está bien... —resopló— ahora voy.

 _Tenía miedo_ , Ikki tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a suceder en el cuarto de su amigo. Mientras iba pensando en la manera de escapar, se encontró con que ya había llegado. Golpeó y una vez que Hyoga autorizó el paso, entró.

—Venía a avisarte que ya está la comida.  
—Gracias.

El Phoenix se quedó parado en medio del cuarto mirándolo fijamente de una manera innecesariamente graciosa y, tal vez, tonta.

—¿A-Algo... más?  
—¿Eh? ¡Ah! No, era eso nomás.  
—Ah... bueno... enseguida bajo.  
—¿Te espero?  
—¿Tú... quieres esperarme? —¿Qué diantres le pasaba a Ikki?  
—Y si no, no te lo hubiera preguntado. —Ikki tenía un buen punto.  
—Bueno, pero con una condición —dijo Hyoga incorporándose de la cama con prisa— si me das un beso.  
—¿Y qué gano yo con eso?  
—¿Cómo qué ganas? ¡Un beso mío! ¡Que más pudieras desear! —respondió divertido mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Ikki rio y también se le acercó para poder susurrarle en el oído, como si temiera que alguien escuchara.

—No tardemos demasiado... si no, mi hermanito sospechara algo raro, él me mandó a buscarte.

Luego de eso, el Phoenix atrajo de la cintura a su amigo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, con la otra mano lo tomó del rostro depositando en sus labios un cálido beso. Hyoga cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, descubriendo otra vez lo bien que besaba su amigo.

Comenzaron a juguetear con las lenguas, hasta volverse la situación un tanto calurosa, indicador de que debían detenerse o llegarían más lejos. Ikki no creyó conveniente ni el lugar ni el momento... más que nada por su hermanito.

—¿Sabes qué, Ikki? No deberías preocuparte tanto por Shun —dijo una vez que los besos cesaron.  
—Para ti es fácil... no tienes un hermano pequeño a quien cuidar.  
—Ahí está tu error. Primero: ¿quién dijo que Shun es un niño? Él ya es un hombre. Segundo: ¿de qué tienes que protegerlo?  
—Bueno, pues...de todo esto... ambos somos hombres, Hyoga. ¿Qué pensaría Shun si nos viera? Yo soy su hermano mayor —dijo Ikki casi con orgullo—. Y tal vez la figura paterna que nunca tuvo. No quisiera darle una mala imagen.  
—¿Estar con migo es dar una mala imagen? —preguntó el Cisne mientras arqueaba las cejas, por completo sorprendido, tanto que dejaba sin lugar a la angustia.  
—Bueno, pues... sí—respondió el Phoenix en un susurro lo suficientemente audible.  
—O sea que... ¿no piensas decir nada?  
—¿Nada de qué?  
—¡De nosotros!  
—Pero si aún no decidí nada. No dije “Sí” ni “No”.  
—¿Me estás hablando en serio, Ikki? —Hyoga comenzaba a enojarse, para no llorar, estaba realmente ofendido— ¡Me besaste, me abrazaste! ¡¿Y me dices que no me has dado una respuesta?! ¡¿Me besas y me abrazas para decirme luego que te doy vergüenza, que te da vergüenza estar conmigo y que no somos nada?!  
—¡No grites! —lo silenció con alteración— ¡Te puede oír Shun!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bajó enfurecido por la escalera para irse cuanto antes de allí, necesitaba caminar. Al pasar fugazmente por la cocina Shun alcanzó a gritarle.

—¿No vas a comer, Hyoga?  
—¡NO!

Andrómeda se quedó sorprendido por tamaña respuesta, parado en medio de la cocina con el cucharón en la mano, justo al mismo momento en el que su hermano entró por la puerta, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Hyoga? ¡¿Qué está pasando en esta casa?! ¡Están todos locos! —vociferó Shun indignado. Ikki solo hizo un gesto con el hombro, indicando que le importaba muy poco.

Ikki estuvo en silencio toda la tarde, sentado en el pasto en las afueras de la mansión. Esa actitud no fue desapercibida para su hermano quien al atardecer lo invitó a entrar para tomar algo juntos en la cocina.

 

—¿Quién es, hermano?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—La persona en cuestión... aquel ser capaz de hechizar al Phoenix de esta manera —bromeó con fastuosidad—; porque no me lo puedes negar, Ikki: estás muy enamorado.  
—¡No estoy enamorado! No sé si se le puede llamar amor a esto que siento. ¡Un momento! ¡¿Por qué estoy hablado de esto contigo?!  
—Porque soy tu adorable hermanito. Tu Shun —dijo Andrómeda con ternura, regalándole una dulce sonrisa— Dime, Ikki... ¿van todas las cosas bien con _ella_?  
—¿Ella?... Pues... no sé... igual me tiene sin cuidado eso —aseguró con aires de autosuficiencia, como si no le importara, aunque en realidad se estuviera muriendo por dentro.  
—No lo parece —agudizó Shun mientras revolvía el té—. Hoy no almorzaste casi nada, estuviste todo el día callado, afuera y muy pensativo. Yo creo, que _ella_ sí te importa... y mucho. Solo por curiosidad: ¿ _ella_ lo sabe?  
—Pues... no, nunca le dije nada.  
—Deberías, digo... si realmente te importa... _Ella_ , ¿te hace sentir importante?  
—Bueno, cuando hablé con ella me dijo muchas cosas... y me trata de una manera muy… especial —reconoció recordando todo lo sucedido. No pudo evitar sonreír—. Sí, me hace sentir... alguien especial, más de lo que realmente soy. Me hace sentir importante...  
—Eso es lo que cuenta, hermano. Y si no sabe lo que sientes por _ella_ , deberías decírselo. Acaso: ¿cuál es el problema? Por lo viste te corresponde.

El Phoenix no sabía qué decir, qué excusa dar y que sonara creíble, porque ¿cuál era el problema verdadero?

—Bueno, pues... es una persona un tanto... complicada —explicó sin mucha convicción—. Me da miedo la relación.  
—Tendrás tus motivos... —Al concluir la frase, irrumpió Hyoga en la cocina—. Hyoga... ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?  
—Por ahí —contestó sin siquiera mirar.

Ikki se quedó callado y con la mirada gacha.

—Bueno, les cuento... porque ustedes dos desaparecieron toda la tarde —dijo Shun, y el Cisne se preguntó interiormente a donde había ido Ikki toda la tarde, pero no demostró su interés.  
—Me llamó Seiya diciendo que había invitado a Shiryu al cine... ¡por fin se decidió a declararse!... pero bueno, eso no era lo que tenía para decirles...  
—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó el Phoenix muy sorprendido— ¿S-Seiya y Shiryu?... Se... Seiya... ¡¿Declararse?!... No entiendo.  
—¿Qué tiene, Ikki? —Hyoga todavía estaba enojado— ¿Acaso, eso tiene algo de malo?  
—No... No decía eso...  
—¿Dos personas que se quieren no pueden estar juntas a pesar de ser hombres?

Ambos se miraban fijamente, sin bajar la vista. Shun, en el medio, observaba la situación sin involucrarse.

—Estás malinterpretando, Hyoga. No me molesta... solo me llama la atención, eso es todo.

El Cisne reparó en la situación y abochornado decidió que lo mejor era callarse.

—Bueno, en fin —siguió hablando Shun— tendremos que cocinar nosotros. ¿Me ayudan?

 

Ante la afirmativa de los otros dos pusieron manos a la obra.

Durante la preparación de la cena tanto Hyoga como Ikki permanecieron callados, pero la actitud del Cisne era muy distinta. El Phoenix creyó que de nuevo había sido muy duro con él y buscando un momento oportuno para hablarle se le acercó.

—Hyoga... lo siento...  
—Ya estoy cansado de que me digas “lo siento” y que me pidas perdón a cada rato —dijo cortante, sin dejar de mirar la sartén mientras revolvía su contenido.

Ikki quería ser sincero, quería dejar de lado esa postura indiferente para decirle que sí... que era un cobarde, que tenía miedo de comenzar con una relación de ese tipo, que le costaba horrores, que temía por Shun, pero que ante todo... que sí... lo amaba... o eso creía sentir.

—Hyoga quería hablarte... quería decirte...  
—¿Sabes qué, Ikki? No me importa lo que tengas para decirme.  
— Hyoga... sé que estuve mal, pero quiero remediarlo —susurraba para no ser oído por Shun quien se había alejado.  
—No Ikki, ya me cansé. Aun así me digas que me amas con locura... no sería sano para mi salud mental estar contigo. Ni en mil años... Jamás estaría con alguien así, como tú...

Había sido duro, muy duro, pero Hyoga estaba realmente enojado y dolido, y cuando se sentía amenazado solía actuar así, defendiéndose con una muralla de hielo, una coraza que lo protegiese de ese tipo de sentimientos tan destructivos, como el odio o el amor. Quería demostrar que no le importaba, y le había salido muy bien.

Ikki, por su lado, buscó enojarse, quería para no sentirse dolido ni humillado, y lo consiguió, su postura fue hiriente por demás, no dejaba en paz al Cisne quien, cualquier comentario que hacía era menospreciado por su “no tan” amigo. Así fue como terminaron discutiendo de una manera muy desagradable.

—¡¿Qué te piensas Hyoga?! ¡¿Qué todo lo que dices es importante?! ¡Imbécil!  
—¡Podrías tratar de no faltarme el respeto!  
—¡¿Respeto?! ¡¿Mereces respeto?! ¡No eres el centro del universo, rubio!... Te crees importante y no lo eres —Ikki había sido muy cruel, tal vez demasiado.

Shun intervino sorprendido por las agresiones verbales de su hermano hacia Hyoga.

—¡Ikki! Detente, por favor... ¡¿qué te sucede?!  
—Déjalo, Shun... no te preocupes, no vale la pena hablar con alguien tan... tan... ¡Tan “Ikki”! —exclamó sin sentido—. No pienso dejarme tratar así.

Acto seguido, el Cisne se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su cuarto. En ese momento Andrómeda giro con rapidez y miró fijo a su hermano mayor con un gesto de desaprobación.

—No debiste tratarlo así... ¡¿Qué esperas?! —lo alentó.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
—¡Ve a hablarle y pídele disculpas!  
—No, no lo haré.  
—¡Sí, lo harás, Ikki! ¡No me hagas enojar!

Shun parecía el hermano mayor en ese momento. Hablaba tan serio que a Ikki no le quedó más opción que ir al cuarto de Hyoga.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo escuchar como del interior del mismo su amigo despotricaba contra él, eso le partió el alma en mil pedazos. Se quedó parado frente a la puerta con la mano a punto de golpear, pero no se atrevió. Escuchar como sufría era demasiado para él... encima por su culpa, por su cobardía, por ser quien era. Eso se decía él: por ser quien era había lastimado a Hyoga. No podía, simplemente no podía... Hyoga ya estaba cansado de escuchar las disculpas constantes de él. Ikki sentía que no podría entrar a su cuarto así como así y decirle: “Lo siento Hyoga, perdóname”. Las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía a mil y tenía muchas ganas de, por un lado, entrar y estrecharlo entre sus brazos y, por el otro lado, de largarse a llorar, impotente de la situación. Desgraciadamente, Ikki optó por lo segundo aprovechando que nadie podría ver su flaqueza y juzgarlo por ella. Se encerró en su cuarto para tratar de dormir.

Ikki tuvo horribles pesadillas durante toda la noche... en ellas Hyoga se iba por siempre, se alejaba. Él lo iba a buscar, pero nunca lo podía hallar. Siempre lograba verlo de espaldas pero cuando intentaba llegar a él, este se alejaba. Por suerte amaneció y toda esa sensación quedó en un simple sueño horrible. Creyó que era conveniente hablar con Hyoga, no podía seguir comportándose como un cobarde y como un pendejo, no quería volver a lastimarlo, más aun, quería hacerlo feliz... feliz entre sus brazos.

Cuando se preparó para salir del cuarto descubrió un sobre en el piso, como si alguien lo hubiese pasado por debajo de la puerta. No tenía firma ni decía nada. Con rapidez lo abrió, destruyendo el sobre: Descubrió en su interior, en el papel, que la letra era del Cisne.

_Ikki:_  
  
 _Debo decirte, debo ser sincero de una buena vez. Tal vez lo que tenga para decirte no sea de tu agrado, pues ya no importa, porque me voy._  
  
 _Realmente me dolió mucho tu actitud, y perdón por ser tan sincero: Te amo, muy a tu pesar y al mío. Por lo tanto no puedo seguir así, no puedo más... debo alejarme de tu lado. Las palabras del ser que amamos duelen el doble, y lo sabes._  
  
 _Me iré hoy mismo, cuando leas esto yo ya no estaré en este suelo... y te juro Ikki, juro por mi madre, que en paz descanse, que no volveré una vez que llegue a destino, aun si Athena corriese peligro, que los Dioses no lo permitan. No podré verte a la cara sin dejar de sentir esto que siento: Amor, y dolor por sentirlo._  
  
 _Adiós, eternamente tuyo (aunque no te importe)._  
  
 _Hyoga._

La carta cayó de las manos de Ikki. Se quedó petrificado unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Salió corriendo del su cuarto cruzándose con Seiya quien salía de la habitación de Shiryu y recién se levantaba de dormir.

—¡Seiya... dime! ¡¿Dónde está Hyoga, adónde se fue, hace cuánto?! ¡Dime!  
—¿Eh? No sé de qué me hablas, Ikki —El Pegasus estaba visiblemente dormido todavía.

El Phoenix liberó a su amigo y fue a buscar al único que podía darle esa información, encontrándolo desayunando en la cocina.

—¡Shun! —Lo sorprendió tomándole por los hombros con fuerza y desesperación.  
—¡Ikki, tranquilízate, no me sacudas así! ¡¿Qué sucede?!  
—¡Dime, por favor! ¡¿Hyoga... dónde, dónde está?!  
—Se fue... no quiso decirme el “porque”.  
—¡¿A dónde?!  
—A Siberia... me dijo que para quedarse y no regresar nunca más. Lo pesqué a la mañana, en plena huída, pero nadie sabía nada.  
—¡¿Hace cuánto que se fue?! —Ikki sentía desfallecer de la angustia.  
—Se ve que lo amas mucho...

Ikki se sorprendió frente al comentario de su hermano.

—¿Eh? —Lo soltó, tomando distancia de él— ¿Y tú?... ¿Y tú como lo sabes? —cuestionó con nerviosismo.  
—Solo me di cuenta, Ikki...  
—¿Pero… desde cuándo lo sabes?  
—Ayer, mientras cocinábamos, ambos estaban raros... yo ya sospechaba, y bueno... —bajó la vista al suelo— lo confirmé cuando los escuche hablando...  
—Shun... yo... no sé qué decirte…  
—¿A mí? —Arqueó las cejas con sorpresa— A mí no tienes nada que decirme; en todo caso a Hyoga.  
—Ya es demasiado tarde… —dijo Ikki desahuciado.  
—Nunca es tarde, hermano... además se fue no hace más de media hora, tal vez aun estés a tiempo de llegar al aeropuerto antes de que tome el avión.

Con desesperación Ikki buscó las llaves del auto. Dándose cuenta del estado catatónico de su hermano, Andrómeda decidió intervenir.

—Vamos... —le quitó las llaves de la mano— Yo te llevo. No puedes manejar así. Además me gustaría poder hacer algo por ti, y por ustedes...  
—Entonces, Shun... ¿no te avergüenzas de mí?  
—¡¿Avergonzarme de ti, hermano?! —exclamó Shun casi riendo— Creo que lo sabes... sabes lo orgulloso que me hace sentir y saber que soy el hermano de Ikki, el Ave Phoenix —dijo regalándole una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, una de esas guardadas y dedicadas solo para Ikki— ¿Cuántos quisieran estar en mi lugar?

Ikki no podía sonreír a causa de los nervios y de la ansiedad, pero lo que le dijo su hermanito lo alegró por demás restándole un peso importante a todo ese asunto angustiante. Camino al aeropuerto el Phoenix no paraba de darle indicaciones a su hermano.

—¡Apúrate, Shun, que el avión no va a estar esperándonos toda la vida!  
—¡Tranquilízate, Ikki, que no me dejas manejar... hay mucho tráfico, no puedo evitarlo!

Mientras tanto Ikki pensaba que lo perdería para siempre, y se preguntaba qué haría sin él, le rogaba a todos los dioses del Olimpo que no lo permitieran, que no lo alejaran de su lado, porque sin él… sentía que se moría.

—Tranquilo, hermano, cuando quieres algo, cuando deseas algo con todo tu corazón... el mundo conspira para que lo consigas.

Al llegar a la puerta del aeropuerto Ikki no esperó a que su hermano estacionara, prácticamente se arrojó del coche y entró corriendo al inmenso lugar. Descubrió de inmediato la difícil tarea que sería hallar a alguien en ese sitio. Shun, por su lado, esperó en el coche.

Se acercó a informes para comprobar, muy a su pesar, que el avión de Hyoga había partido hacia cinco minutos... por cinco malditos minutos lo había perdido para siempre. Eso no podía ser así, no podía estar pasando. Se rehusaba a un final así. ¡Maldito destino!

Se desplomó en una silla y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no largarse a llorar de impotencia y de bronca.

Y pensar que ayer pudo, tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle y no lo hizo. ¡Si tan solo ayer hubiera trata de arreglar todo! Si no lo hubiera tratado tan mal, sin duda, él estaría ahí, en Japón, a su lado.

No quería dejar esperando demasiado a su hermano menor, pero tampoco quería ir con esa expresión en sus ojos.

Nunca pensó, nunca creyó que podría llegar a sentir tanto, menos por un hombre.

Se levantó de la silla, vencido. A sus espaldas escuchó una voz que en ese momento, además de conocida, le sonó muy especial por el contexto de la situación.

—Ikki...

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. _Era él_.

—Hyoga... ¿No te...? —No podía hablar a causa del asombro.  
—Sentí tu cosmos acercándose, y supe... bueno... que venias a buscarme... y no pude, no pude subirme a ese avión. En realidad… m-me bajé, porque ya estaba arriba —Hyoga sonrió justo cuando una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla sin poder evitarla— Fue un escándalo, deberías haberlo visto.  
—Tenía miedo… de no volver a verte nunca más... Tenía tanto miedo...  
—¿El Phoenix con miedo? —dijo burlonamente. Ambos rieron por el comentario—. No sé por qué... pero no estoy enojado contigo en este momento...  
—Lo siento... —El Phoenix se abstuvo de hablar— Maldición… lo siento por volver a decir “lo siento”. Hyoga... Te fuiste por una hora y te extrañé como si te hubieras ido por un año. No vuelvas a hacerme esto.  
—Perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal...  
—Me lo tenía bien merecido...  
—No... te equivocas, no mereces sufrir Ikki, sino todo lo contrario... —Hyoga se acercó a Ikki con lentitud dejando la maleta de lado. Para el Phoenix la figura de su amigo era mágica, como un sueño, necesitaba tocarlo para asegurarse de que era real—. Creo que, junto con Shun, eres la persona que menos merece sufrir en este mundo... ya has sufrido demasiado y no lo mereces... no Ikki... si me dejaras... si me permitieras hacerte feliz…

Ikki comenzó a acariciar lenta y muy suavemente la mejilla de su amigo, palpando con los dedos esa piel blanca tan deseada por él. Hyoga solo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, se dejó acariciar por esa mano morena. Despertó de su ensueño a causa de un cálido beso. El contacto de los suaves labios de Ikki le hicieron llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

 

—No llores... no quiero hacerte llorar nunca más, Hyoga... yo también quiero hacerte feliz... no llores.  
—No te confundas Ikki... estas son lágrimas de felicidad.  
—Eres mi sol... —Luego de decir esa cursilería lo abrazó con fuerza, como si eso evitara su partida. No lo liberaba, no quería dejarlo ir—. No dejaré que huyas de mi otra vez...  
—Está bien. No tengo intenciones de irme de tu lado. Ahora eres mi vida...  
—Aun no te he dicho...—Ikki no dejó de abrazarlo pese a que la gente los miraba raro. Ambos eran ajenos al contexto cultural en el que estaban envueltos.  
—¿Qué cosa, Ikki?  
—“Sí” o “no”... aún no te he dado una respuesta.  
—¡¿Me hablas en serio?! —Hyoga temía por la respuesta, no fuera a ser como la última vez.  
—¡No te enojes, era broma! —Ikki sonrió divertido— Pero igual te daré una respuesta...  
—Entonces... tu respuesta es ¿sí o no? —El Cisne cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera decir el Phoenix.  
—Mi respuesta es... Te amo.  
—Lo tomo como un sí —dijo respirando con alivio.  
—Ahora quisiera escucharlo de tus labios, Hyoga... dímelo... dime lo que sientes... en este momento...

El Cisne meditó la respuesta unos segundos, hasta finalmente susurrar en el oído del Phoenix.

—Hambre... ahora, en este momento tengo mucha hambre... —dijo Hyoga muy serio.

La cara de Ikki se transfiguró. El Cisne rió divertido al ver la cara de enojo de su “amigo”, y con rapidez lo aplacó.

—¡Te amo, idiota! ¡Si lo sabes! Sabes que te amo con locura.  
—Definitivamente... estás loco para amarme.  
—Que no me den la cura entonces.

Ikki amaba ese cinismo en Hyoga, amaba eso tanto como amaba todo lo malo y todo lo bueno de él. Y ahora, esos luceros azules, esos labios, ese cuerpo escultural y ese cálido corazón (porque sí, el corazón del Cisne era cálido y no frío como aparentaba) le pertenecía. Su voz y todo su ser… Hyoga era suyo, así como él mismo le pertenecía al Cisne en su totalidad... en completa entrega mutua.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)
> 
> OH, FOR GOD! lo que me costó dejar este fic medianamente decente. Me dio verguenza, y eso que recorté muchísimas escenas MUY cursis.


End file.
